


JohnCroft ficlet. Vampirelock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mycroft is a vampire, neck biting, vampirelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Stop looking at me like that!”“Like what John?”“Like I'm some kind of snack! Why are you here?”“Maybe I'm just hungry?”





	

“How did you get in here?! I thought you needed to have an invitation!”

 

John heard the panic in his voice as he watched Mycroft sitting in his favourite chair. The man just raised an eyebrow, screaming 'don't be daft' at him from across the room. John felt his body tense as Mycroft got up slowly, walking towards him, his eyes bright and shining as he scanned John from head to toe.

 

“Stop looking at me like that!”

 

John took a step back, hating himself for doing it as he watched Mycroft's little smirk.

 

“Like what John?”

 

He hated the fake casual even more and wanted to hit the man, just to see something other then boredom and disdain in those eyes. It would be nice, surprising Mycroft Holmes but John also knew he'd never stand a change. Mycroft was too fast, too observant and he was already looking at John with amusement.

 

“Like I'm some kind of snack! Why are you here?”

 

Mycroft stopped right in front of him and John could smell his expensive cologne. The scent always did something to him, making his knees go weak and his heart beat to fast. He gritted his teeth as Mycroft licked his lips, clearly hearing the change in his heart rate, probably smelling it in the air.

 

“Maybe I'm just hungry?”

 

It was a whisper, full of desire and lust and John couldn't stop the trembling of his body, his nerves on fire by Mycroft's words, his tone, they way he watched him, as if ready to make his claim.

 

“John.”

 

Mycroft leaned forward, feeling the warmth of his body, the light touch of his elegant fingers against his arm and he moaned, swaying forward without thinking about it. He wanted him, wanted to give in and kiss Mycroft, feel his lips against his own, the warmth of his tongue, the firmness of his body.

 

“John.”

 

Mycroft grabbed hold of his arm, taking one step closer and John felt Mycroft's hardness against his own, heat and lust rising inside him, making him forget why it was a bad idea.

 

“Mycroft, we can't-”

 

Mycroft stopped him with a kiss, grabbing John tightly by the arms, pushing him backwards on the sofa as he straddle his lap. He couldn't move, couldn't think as Mycroft kissed and licked him, pressing his body down against him, feeling the hardness of Mycroft's arousal against his groin.

 

“John, don't fight it. I _need_ you.”

 

It sounded like a growl, Mycroft's lips going down his neck, licking and sucking every inch of skin, his hands pulling at John's shirt, growling again as Mycroft's hands found his hot flesh. John bucked up, grabbing Mycroft's arse and pushing him down, moaning with a need that was obscene and terrifying.

 

“Mycroft, I. Oh fuck!”

 

Mycroft's hand went to his trousers, palming his cock and he was lost, bucking up into the touch, hands firmly on Mycroft's arse, searching for more friction as Mycroft kissed him again, hunger overwhelming.

 

“Gorgeous John, all mine.”

 

He wanted to protest, to deny it but then Mycroft opened up his pants, taking his cock in hand and John saw stars, nails digging into Mycroft's flesh.

 

“Yes! Just like that John, lose control for me.”

 

He moaned as Mycroft started stroking him fast and hard, demanding all his attention, licking his neck, the other hand pulling his hair, having more access to suck marks into his skin.

 

“Fuck!”

 

John cursed as Mycroft increased the pace, never stopping, kissing John's mouth, devouring him as he worked John with precision.

 

“Perfect John, glorious, you taste amazing! Just like that, almost there, don't stop!”

 

John panted, legs wrapped around Mycroft's, his nails still digging into Mycroft's arse, bucking into his tight fist. He felt dizzy and horny, close to the edge but it wasn't enough, he knew what Mycroft wanted, needed and he forced himself to open his eyes, locking their gazes as Mycroft wanked him off.

 

“Do it! I know you want to, do it now. Please Mycroft, please!”

 

It was embarrassing how needy he sounded, how close he was to begging but Mycroft let out the most sensual sound and John didn't care. He tipped his head back, neck fully exposed and Mycroft licked again, his tongue leaving goosebumps over John's body.

 

“Oh please, please don't stop, oh god!”

 

Mycroft looked at him one more time, his eyes grey and hungry before he leaned down, licking that same spot on John's neck before biting down, his teeth breaking the skin, tongue working fast to lick up the blood coming out of the wound.

 

John came the minute Mycroft bit him, coming hard into Mycroft's fist and unto his stomach, screaming out Mycroft's name as the man licked and sucked his neck, rutting against him frantically.

 

“Hmn, Mycroft, oh baby, come for me, I want to feel you come against my leg. Please.”

 

He felt Mycroft's body tense, his eyes not leaving Mycroft's face as he came, he saw the drops of blood near Mcyrofts mouth, the dark grey of his eyes, the sharp edges of his fangs as he called out John's name, riding out his orgasm.

 

“Come here!”

 

John grabbed Mycroft's head, smashing their lips together, both of them moaning as John's tongue traced around the edges of Mycroft's teeth, picking up the coppery taste of his own blood. Mycroft growled as John deepened the kiss, hands going into his hair, keeping him in place till he needed air, panting heavily while Mycroft got off him, a satisfied look in his eyes.

 

“Don't look so smug Mycroft.”

 

“I'm not looking smug.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

Mycroft looked even more smug as he watched John, his eyes going up and down hungrily.

 

“I need a new suit.”

 

“I'd rather see you without it.”

 

“Would you now?”

 

Mycroft smiled, coming closer to John and leaning over him, licking his lips before whispering.

 

“Then it's your lucky day John. Want to help me get this off?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a thing for writing vampirelock ficlets. I'm not really sorry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JohnCroft ficlet. Vampirelock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199432) by [MycMurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr)




End file.
